


Makana

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets some unexpected gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makana

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to get this posted on Christmas day, but that didn't happen. Oh well...as long as it's up before the end of the year it still counts, right? :) Also, fair warning, this is fluffy fluff. I couldn't help myself--blame the migraine. It wanted fluff. It got fluff.

Danny checked the time on his phone. Just after four; he'd have to motivate himself to get going soon or risk being late for McGarrett Christmas dinner. Not that being late--or not showing up at all--would be such a bad thing, in some respects. But between the threat of Steve showing up at his door to kidnap him for not showing, and Steve's mother blaming him for ruining Christmas by being late, it wouldn't be worth it.

The phone buzzed in his hand, the screen showing Steve's goofy face. Danny accepted the call. "I said I'd be there, I'll be there," he said.

"And Merry Christmas to you, too," Steve said, sounding amused. "But I'm not actually there myself. I'm stuck at HQ and was hoping you'd give me a ride."

"You know," Danny said, ignoring his brain's not at all helpful imagery on the ways he could give Steve a ride, "theoretically, you have a vehicle of your own. Actually, it's not theoretical. I've seen it."

"It's at the house," Steve said. 

Danny frowned at the phone. "How did you get there, then?"

"Kono," Steve said, as if that explained everything. "So can you pick me up, or are we gonna play twenty questions some more?"

"Fine," Danny said, resisting the petty urge to ask why he couldn't call Catherine for a lift. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"My hero," Steve teased, and Danny pretended like the warm tone in Steve's voice didn't make him want to jump Steve the first chance he got. "Can you be here in ten minutes?"

"Yes, sir, Williams Taxi, at your beck and call," Danny said, laying on the sarcasm as thick as he could.

Steve just laughed at him. "I promise to pay you later."

"Yeah, right," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "That'll be the day. Just be ready."

"Roger that." 

Danny rolled his eyes again as he hung up the phone. He'd swear that Steve did shit like that on purpose, knowing it made Danny want to jump him, except Steve wasn't cruel. He wouldn't do that if he didn't intend to follow through. And all evidence, all Catherine Rollins-shaped evidence, pointed to a total lack of any intent to follow through.

And if he was going to be spending the evening with Steve and Catherine and Steve's insanely observant mother, he needed to lock all those thoughts away and throw away the key, at least for the night. 

He also needed to get going, he realized, as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. 

Ten minutes later he pulled into the lot beside the Ali'Iolani Hale, half expecting Steve to be waiting impatiently, but there was no sign of him. Kono's car was still in the lot, leaving Danny to wonder why Steve needed him to pick him up, but since he considered Danny's car his own personal transportation, that wasn't a big shock.

Danny called Steve's cell, but there was no answer. "Ten minutes," Danny muttered, getting out of the car and heading into the building. "He insists I be here in ten minutes, but does he even bother to be out here? No. Now I have to go find him."

Steve was in his office. "Sorry," he said, before Danny could even start, "I got held up."

"Whatever." Danny was already too tired to give him a hard time. "Can we just go?"

"One second, Kono and Chin wanted to see you. Come on."

Steve led him into the bullpen. Chin and Kono were leaning against the computer table. "Mele Kalikimaka," they said in unison.

"That's very nice," Danny said, managing a smile, "but what's going on?"

"We wanted to give you your Christmas present, brah," Chin said.

Danny looked between the two of them, confused. "But you gave me a present already."

"This is an extra special one," Kono said. "Though, really, we can't take credit for it. It was mostly Steve--his idea, his work. We just set up the technology."

Danny turned to look at Steve, who was wearing that goofy grin that made Danny have to focus on things like ice and multiplication tables and the periodic chart to get his mind out of a particularly attractive gutter. "Do I need to get my bullet proof vest for this?" Danny asked.

Steve laughed. "I think you're safe."

"So nothing's going to shoot at me?"

"Nothing's going to shoot at you," Steve said, then seemed to consider the wisdom of those words, given their track record. "At least as far as I know."

Danny closed his eyes. "Thank you," he said tiredly. "That's very comforting."

"Danno!"

Danny froze. "Grace?" He opened his eyes and turned around to see her on one of the wall screens. "Hey, Monkey!"

"Merry Christmas, Danno!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Danny stopped beaming at the screen long enough to take in Chin, Kono and Steve, all standing off to the side and grinning like idiots. "This was why I had to come down here?"

They all nodded. "But," Kono said, stepping forward, "I'm a little worried that you didn't even question Steve's lame excuse." She gave Danny a hug. "Chin and I have to go, but Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Danny said to each of them, shaking Chin's hand. "And thank you."

They left, and Danny spared one glance for Steve before turning back to the screen. "So how's Christmas in Vegas?" he asked Grace.

She told him about everything she'd done the past few days, and about the huge tree in the lobby of their hotel, and the slot machines that played Jingle Bells every time they went by them, and the Santa dressed like Elvis. "The real Santa found me, though," she said, listing the presents she'd opened that morning that he was going to have a serious talk with Rachel about later. If she thought she could buy custody of Grace with presents, she had another think coming.

"I think Santa got confused," Danny told her. "He left a bunch of stuff for you here, too."

"Awesome!" Grace leaned in to the camera until he could barely see all her face. "Can I have two Christmases every year?"

Not if he could help it--she'd have one with him from now on. "I think one Christmas is enough most years," he said. "But I'm glad you're having fun."

"Yeah," she said, "lots of fun. But it's not the same without you. I miss you."

He would not cry in front of his daughter. "I miss you too, baby. But I'll see you this weekend, and you can see all the presents Santa brought here."

"Can't wait," she said, giving him a huge smile. He heard Rachel's voice off screen, and saw Grace pout at her for a few seconds before she turned back to the camera. "I have to go to bed," she said.

"I should think so," Danny said, even though he wanted her to stay and talk for hours. "You've probably been up since the middle of the night."

She sighed. "Merry Christmas, Danno."

"Merry Christmas, baby. Danno loves you."

"Love you, too," she said, waving at him. "Bye."

The screen went dark, and Danny stood there, staring at it. "You okay?" Steve asked quietly.

"I'll be fine." Danny sniffed. "It's just...hard."

"I know, man." Steve put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Was it--I mean, it was okay, right? Us setting this up? We didn't make it harder?"

"Oh, God, no!" Danny gave him a smile. "No, this was...this was pretty amazing. And helped, really. Thank you. It was the best present all day."

Steve nodded, wearing a look that Danny couldn't quite read. His soft smile sent a tiny shiver through Danny, and he pushed the door shut on that whole closet of emotions he wasn't dealing with today. "I do have one more present for you," Steve said softly.

"Somehow I don't think you can top that one," Danny said, jerking a thumb at blank screen.

"Maybe not, but..." 

It was only half a second before it happened that Danny's brain actually registered he was about to be kissed. He leaned back against the computer table, marveling at the way Steve's arms went around him, and the feel of Steve's body pressed against him, of his lips, his tongue, and how amazing he tasted.

"Okay, that wasn't a bad present either," Danny murmured, his lips moving against Steve's. 

He frowned as he heard Steve let out a girly shriek. "What was that?" he asked, as Steve pulled back. Only then did Danny realize the shriek had come from behind him, and had been followed by a very Grace-sounding, "Yes!"

Danny winced, then composed himself before turning back around to the dark screen, which suddenly became light again. "I thought you were going to bed, Grace."

"I forgot to turn the computer off and came back and saw you two kissing." 

"Uh...okay, um...sorry?"

"Sorry?" Grace rolled her eyes. "That makes this the best Christmas ever!" 

Yeah, until Rachel killed him. "I'm glad you're happy, Monkey," he said. "Now turn the computer off and go to bed, okay?"

"Night, Danno!"

"Night."

The screen went dark again, and Steve reached past Danny, leaning against his back as he did so, to do something on the computer table. The screen saver replaced the dark screen, but Steve didn't move away, his hands sliding down Danny's arms to rest lightly on his wrists. "So, um...not quite how I expected that to go," Steve said in Danny's ear.

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly before pushing Steve away just enough so Danny could turn around. "Well, it certainly kills a lot of birds with one stone," Danny said, his hands finding Steve's hips. "Unless you meant that to be just a one-time kiss," he said, not liking that thought at all. "In which case--"

"No," Steve said, quiet but firm. "I didn't mean it to be a one-time kiss. Unless you want it that way."

"I don't," Danny said, liking how the uncertainty melted away from Steve's expression. "I'd much rather it be an often thing." He thought about those words for a second. "Or, something. You know what I mean."

"I think so, yeah," Steve said softly, leaning in for another kiss. 

A few kisses later, Danny pushed him back enough to see his face. "So, uh...not to break the mood, but last I checked, you had a girlfriend."

"I told you, she wasn't my girlfriend. We were friends with benefits."

"And now?"

"We're friends without benefits, and with her complete and total blessing, I might add."

Danny smirked. "She dumped you, didn't she?"

"There was no dumping to be done," Steve said. "Dumping implies a romantic involvement, of which there was none."

"If you say so," Danny replied, because really, he didn't want to discuss it anymore. He just wanted to get back to the kissing.

Which, apparently, was not meant to be, as Steve moved away. "We should go," he said. "We're going to be late for dinner."

"Oh, God, do I even want to know what your mom does to people who are late for dinner?"

"You really don't."

"Okay. Let's go."

He started to drag Steve to the door, but Steve held on, pulling Danny back against him. "Hey, Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas." 

Danny rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Merry Christmas," he said, giving Steve a quick kiss. "Now move your ass."

"Yes, sir."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
